Battles of Jealousy
by T4L3R
Summary: SLASH! OneShot: Daniel's annoyed at himself.


**_ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF STARGATE SG1_**

"Danny!" Jack was beginning to whine of boredom. He wanted to play with something other than Daniel's 'rocks' that was around his office.

For the past twenty minutes, Daniel had been trying to ignore the older man to catch up on his translations but Jack was making it difficult. His concentration was quickly halted when Jack started to nibble on his ear; a spot Jack was quick to learn was a great turn-on for the Archeologist.

"Guh… Go… A…way Ja-" A gasp cut off Daniel as Jack had started to rub him in places that was making everything turn uncomfortably warm and his pants tight. After a moment, Daniel remembered why he had set out to ignoring his partner. With all the strength he could muster, he managed to squirm away.

Jack looked like a miserable puppy as he looked at the younger man.

"No! I'm busy trying to catch up on these translations. Don't you have memos you need to read?"

"Um… No?"

Daniel walked up to the door and tried to open it. _Oh right, it's locked. _Quickly unlocking it, he swung it open harder than expected.

"Out!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No really? Whatever gave you the idea?"

Jack walked up to Daniel and closed the door, locking it again.

"What did I do this time?"

"Just go away."

"No. You've been moody for the past two days. Now tell me what's wrong."

The Linguist started to mumble in a combination of different languages as he returned to his work. The Colonel stood in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what he did to piss the other man off so much. It wasn't like Daniel to ignore him for this long, especially since both of them were deprived of their physical needs. They had been off-world for a simple but longer-than-expected evacuation on another planet. It had been extended due to the planet's unpredictable weather patterns, where the team got away with some minor injuries.

Coming up to a blank he started to plead. "Danny, this is ridiculous."

"No Jack." Daniel slammed the pen on the notepad he was writing on. "Do you want to know what's ridiculous? You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

Dumbfounded, Jack started to walk up to the desk carefully. "C'mon Space-"

"Don't you 'Space Monkey' me!"

Jack stepped back with a sigh. "Will you just please tell me what's bugging you?"

"You!"

"I think we've already covered that."

"Okay, how about I give you a little hint. Sam!"

"Carter? What's she-"

"I saw you!"

"Still not following you."

"Don't think I haven't noticed! I tried to ignore it but it's obvious it's there. I don't even know why you're with me in the first place. I mean it all fits. For Christ sake, she's got brains and you two have much more in common than we do. And she's blonde! Blonde! After all blondes are your thing isn't it? After all you married Sara and she's blonde!"

"Woah! Back up there Danny. You think I have it in for Carter?"

"Well why not? She's clearly infatuated with you! Why else would she go after you during the virus that we got from the Land Of Light? Let's not forget that you punched me because you thought I wanted her. Oh and there's also the fact that every alternate reality we've encountered so far, you two have been in one shape or form together!"

Jack started to burst out laughing listening to his lover's rambling.

"This is not funny!"

"Danny, you're jealous."

Stunned by this and realizing it was true, all he could say was "I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

Jack closed the gap between them and kissed him. "You are too jealous."

"Not."

"Danny."

Refusing to admit defeat, Danny quickly said, "You're jealous of Teal'c."

"So what if I am? I'm jealous of everyone who even looks at you."

"Don't be stupid."

"Well I am!" Jack started to lay kisses that started on Danny's neck that trailed up to one on his lips. "You're the hottest thing the universe has ever created, and nothing is ever going to take you away from me."

Finally letting out a small sigh of defeat, he started to kiss Jack that quickly became heated. "I hate being jealous."


End file.
